Departure
by AdvanceShipping1123
Summary: Ash and May are a couple. But their relationship will last forever or crumble before their very eyes?. AdvanceShipping. This is my first FanFiction :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't be too rough. I accept critism for the greater good of my writing skills (which is totally low...I guess). You may notice here that Delia is toooooooo OOC. So here it is.**

**Please R and R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a very sunny day in Pallet Town. Children are happily playing with their pet Pokemon. Parents are watching their children play while having conversations with other parents. As a certain raven-haired boy walk by at the people with his best buddy at his shoulder. He was headed to his home from Sinnoh.

Delia Ketchum was at her house making lots of Ash's favourite food. She just finished preparing the table when she suddenly heard the door opened.

"That must be Ash," said Delia while walking to the door. She arrived at the door only to see that Ash was heavily panting. "Dear why are panting? Did someone chased you?" said Delia worrying.

"Hi Mom, N-no M-mom it's just I smelled your cooking while I was walking to get here," said Ash as he now stop panting.

"Oh, hi there Pikachu," Delia rubbed Pikachu's ear. "Pi Pikachu."

"If that's the case. Let's eat." Ash's eyes widened after he saw that there was many food on the table. He couldn't resist himself from eating. While Delia was just eating at a normal pace.

"This is great. Thanks Mom," said Ash as he finished eating everything at a monstrous speed.

"Don't mention it Dear. By the way you have broken your record of 2.4 minutes."

Ash just sweatdropped at this. "Do you really have to Mom?" said Ash.

"It has to, there's no one else here that can match your appetite. If someone challenges you, I can just show them your records at them so they will train hard," said Delia while clasping her hand together. Again Ash sweatdropped. "Nawww...I'm just kidding Dear," said Delia. Ash sighed in relief.

"Or maybe not. If May comes here. Maybe she will challenge you," said Delia while thinking of the great duel. After Ash heard May's name he just keep staring at the now empty 3 feet stack of plates. Delia noticed this and ask him what's wrong.

"What's wrong Dear?" said Delia worryly.

"N-nothing Mom," Ash replied. Clearly Delia knew that Ash was lying.

"Dear I know your lying," said Delia in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about Mom? I'm not lying." said Ash in a low voice.

"It's about May isn't it?" said Delia in a playful tone. After hearing those words Ash felt that he was hit by a knife, straight to the bones.

"No! It's not about May." said Ash while blushing.

"I knew it! You do like May. You're blushing. I'm so proud of you, from once a boy denser than all of the rocks combined to a inloved teenager." said Delia while squealing. Once again, Ash sweatdropped.

"Mom! I don't like May. It's just that I kept thinking of her this past few days." said Ash while blushing.

Delia smirked. "Just admit it Ash. I know that she loves you too," said Delia.

"I don't know Mom. What if she rejects me. Our friendship will be ruined forever. I don't want that." Tears were now streaming down Ash's cheek.

"Dear. Don't worry about it, I'm sure May loves you too. Maybe she's scared to confess to you," said Delia encouraging her son.

"Thanks Mom." Ash thanked her and went to his room.

While Delia cleaned up everything. "Oh Ash. You're in for a surprise." Delia smirked.

* * *

Ash was just staring at the ceiling while his buddy was now sleeping. "_Maybe I'll confess to her...or maybe not. I'll just confess to her when we meet again." _Ash went to sleep.

The next morning Ash was awake. He was going to go the Bathroom when suddenly he heard someone knocking. "_Who could that be at this our?_" Ash thought. What he didn't know that it was someone special.

Ash went to the door and opened it and was shock at what he saw. "M-may? What are you do-" before Ash could finish talking he was hug by May stronger than an Ursaring.

"Ash I miss you." May was now crying at Ash's shoulder. "_Maybe I'm not going to confess, forget about what I said that I would confess to her the next time I meet with her. It's just that I'm not ready yet._"

* * *

**Yayyyy! Done with the first chapter. Sorry if it's not good enough.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyy done with the second chapter. Again please don't be too rough at the critism. I've been thinking of changing the title of this story because I have so much ideas that went through my head. Some characters are toooooo OOC.**

**Please R and R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"M-may what are you doing here?" Ash can't believe it that May is here. May broke the hug.

"A-actually I-I'm planning to stayherewithyou," May finished the last words as fast as lightning that Ash didn't understand. Suddenly out of nowhere Delia approached the two.

"Actually she wants to stay here for a week or so, because her parents ar on a vacation and Max is own a journey in Hoenn," said Delia calmly.

"Is that true May?" Ash squinted his face to May.

"Yes it's all true. I don't know what came to them. They said they will be on a vacation and they said to have fun with you. They suddenly storm off laughing." May and Ash sweatdropped. Delia suddenly snickered softly.

"Oh. Ash, May I'll buying groceries and I'll be back soon. Don't do anything adult-like." Delia winked at them. Ash and May blushed.

"We won't do anything." they both said in unison.

"Are you sure you two won't do anything? Something or someone tells you two will do something unexpected." Before the two could reply Delia was already gone.

"So May what do we do now?" said Ash.

"I don't know maybe go on a da-da-day of adventure," May grinned sheepishly. "Why would go an adventure?" Ash was now confused. "Forget about that. Let's just watch T.V."

Ash turned on the television while is sitting down at the couch. "So what do we watch May." said Ash.

"I know let's watch this." May flicked through the channels and stop at the wanted channel. Ash couldn't focus, he was busy taking glances at May. May noticed this and started to blush.

"_Oh no! May noticed it. I guess I shall stop." _Ash thought.

"Ash c-can I ask you something?" said May hesitantly.

"Sure May. What is it about?" Ash suddenly turned serious.

"Do you have a g-g-girlfriend?" May was now hoping for the worst.

"Actually I don't." Ash scratched the back of his and laughed.

"Oh I see," May sighed in relief.

"May can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Yes. About what?" replied May.

"Why are you asking me those questions? Do you want to know if you have a chance with me or something." May could only blush crimson red she couldn't reply.

"How d-did you know? I mean what? No no no no I didn't mean it to be like that." May waved her hands defensively.

Ash sighed. "It's now or never. May I actually think that you are the most beautiful girl I met. You're smile could lighten up my day. Your eyes, when I look at them it helds me on a trance, I couldn't escape through it makes me want to protect you with my life. Everything else is perfect. I couldn't ask more to just see you everyday then my day is complete."

"It's okay if you don't return those feelings. I know you love Drew because it's obvious he would give you flowers everytime he sees you. So I don't have a chance."

May suddenly slapped Ash on the cheek. "BAKA! Of course I love you Ash. I don't love Drew and I never will. He's just a pain in the neck that won't go away. I love you because you are a teacher to me. You taught me everything you know about Pokemon. You would support me on every contest. Your my only inspiration. I only realized that when I went to Johto. I couldn't focus on every Contest. That's because I need you. And also thank Pikachu, if he hadn't break my bike we didn't even travel together. That reminds me you haven't payed me back for destroying my bike."

Ash sweatdropped. "I-I-I'll pay it maybe tomorrow or next week or maybe next ye-" Ash didn't finish that sentence when May interrupted him.

"How about now." May was now leaning closer to Ash her eyes were now closed.

"May are you alright? Are you tired? Your eyes are now closed," Ash said concernly.

"_Baka! He's still dense. He didn't even realise that I was going to kiss him. Oh well. Ash is still Ash. I'll just go to sleep. I'll save it for later."_

Ash was shocked. It was the exact opposite of what he thought of May would say. "I didn't know that May." said Ash. Ash saw May sleeping on his chest. "I guess she's still tired from the trip." He kissed May on the forehead. "Sweet Dreams May." May then smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**I hope you readers liked it. I'll update the third chapter as fast as I can.**

**Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors because English is not my favourite subject, so I don't pay much attention to it. You will notice that I don't use bad words because I don't like saying that kind of words. Thank you for the great reviews. :D**

**Please R and R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Haha. I win. I told you, that they would confess to each other. Now where is it?" Max laughed.

"Oh alright, you win." Brock sighed.

"At last, you're mine to complete my collection." Brock handed him a CD (It's not what you think it is. It's kinda a battlle in a championship league).

"Now to embarras them." they both laughed maniacally.

Ash and May both wake up after they heard someone taking photos. "Haha. I have a blackmail now sis." Max laughed while waving the camera in the air.

"What camera?" May suddenly said. Max was shocked when he noticed that the camera wasn't in his hands.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunder on that camera!" Ash commanded Pikachu, which Pikachu obliged.

"Max. What is the meaning of this?" May's aura suddenly changed into a monstous beast.

Max was now frightened to death. "Br-Bro-Brock...He-Help me!" May is moving closer to him with her fist in the air.

"I'm on it Max." Brock suddenly came out of nowhere. Brock tossed a Pokeball and summoned Ralts. Brock grabbed hold of Max's hand. "Sayonara guys. Now Ralts use Flash and then Teleport us out of here!"

"Glad that was over. But Max will be dead the next time I saw him. By the way Ash, do you know why Max is here?" Ash shrugged.

"So May? What do we do now?"

"Maybe go on a...date?"

"D-d-date?" Ash was shocked he didn't expect to have a date. He thought that everything will stay the same even after the confession.

"Yes, a date."

"Why would we go on a date?"

May pouted. "Oh Ash. It's what girlfriends and boyfriends do." Ash looked at May her eyes were dead serious on going with a date.

"Oh alright. We are we going?"

"Yeayyyy. Oh I love you Ash!" May hugged Ash very very hard.

"M-may cant...breathed." May let go of Ash that was now very pale of air loss.

"Ash are you okay?" May was now terribly worried.

"I'm f-fine May, I just couldn't breath."

Ash dropped the subject and went to the planning of the date. "So May? Where are we going for this date?"

May put her index finger on her chin and thought of possible places. "How about we go to the amusument park, then the mall and finally go to a very romantic restaurant."

"The mall?" Ash nearly fainted at the mall part.

"Yes the mall. You know the place where you go shopping-" May went on for seconds of what to do on the mall.

"**_Dang it! I'm dead. Maybe it's not to bad I'll die in May's angelic arms...Of course I'm dead...what to do? What to do?" _**(A/N: Let's just say, Ash really hates going to the mall.)Ash's thoughts of the mall kept on going until May shook him.

"Ash? Ash! Hey Ash!" May kept shaking him. "Ash say you later. I'll just go take a shower and we go to our **_date. _**" May went upstairs leaving Ash lost in thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry if I can't update very fast because I'm using my phone, I can't always use the computer to upload the fics, and our tablet is not a very good option because I can't type very good using touch screens. I will someday make a different chapter on Ash's phobia of malls (maybe). Anyways thank you for the great reviews. :D**

**Bye :D**


End file.
